Angelic Vengeance
by ChrystalDragoness
Summary: When Rin is given to the Vatican by his so called 'friends', a trio of unlikely heroes save him. Now, he is a resident of Rohsarra, which is basically heaven. But, down in Gehenna, evil is brewing. Will Rin and his new friends be able to stop them? Or will they fall? *no longer accepting OCs!*
1. Notebook

**Angelic Vengeance**

**Chapter 1: Notebook**

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first fic for Ao No Exorcist (or Blue Exorcist. Don't judge, I watched the series in Japanese!) and I hope you like it. OCs will play a HUGE part of this, but I'm not pairing Rin up with anyone (unless you guys want me to!). Remember that my writing style is definitely not the best and I hope that you will not flame, but constructive criticism is welcomed!**

**Okay, so like I said, I'm gonna need quite a few OCs. I thought about simply using all of my own, but then I said, 'hey! Where's the fun in that?' So at the bottom of the page, there is an OC sheet + further details (READ THEM! THEY ARE IMPORTANT!)**

**Oh yeah, I don't own Ao no Exorcist. Never have, never will. And besides, if I did own it, I wouldn't be writing in fanfiction.**

**Anyways, enjoy the prologue!**

He was alone.

That was all Rin could think. It was, of course, true. He was truly alone. After he went berserk in the forest, Yukio, Shura and the rest of the Exwires gave him to the Vatican. Apparently, Yukio and Shura were done with taking care of him and his so-called friends were so disgusted with him that they simply turned their backs on him.

'Friends'. It was obviously too good to be true. I mean, the son of Satan can't possibly make any friends. He was an abomination. Of course he can't. Even his little brother gave up on him, simply handed him away.

Rin sighed and fidgeted on the cold, uncomfortable floor. He fingered the silver shackles around his wrists and observed the symbols intricately carved into the shining metal.

The Vatican had decided that they didn't know enough about Satan and half-demons, so they had decided to give him to a lab for tests and what-not before they executed him.

Fun.

He sighed again and strained at the shackles that were draining his strength and tying him to the wall. Nope. No good. They wouldn't budge at all. He should've learnt that weeks ago.

He had been in there for two weeks (in those two weeks he often wondered if Gehenna was nicer than this place) and gotten plenty of, ahem, 'beneficial' tests done on him.

Beneficial his ass.

At least the wack-job scientists in this place seemed to be having fun cutting him up, sewing him back together, watching him heal at an incredibly fast rate, and then repeating the process.

Oh yeah, he had also been awake for the entire time this was going on. The wack-job scientists had also decided that painkillers were for wusses.

Double fun.

He sighed again and tried to blow his navy blue bangs out of his face. In the past two weeks, his hair had grown a lot. Like, it was incredible. Instead of being at the middle of his neck, his hair was now a little bit longer than his shoulder blades. Not to mention his bangs were longer than his nose now.

He didn't even know how his hair got that long. Maybe one of the scientists injected some hair growth serum or whatever into his blood.

To be honest, it didn't actually sound too far fetched.

He chuckled at that thought, and looked around his 'room' to see if there was anything he could do besides laugh to himself like a lunatic.

His 'room' was dark and cold, and lacked anything comfortable. It was made entirely out of thick, grey stone blocks and had a single door, made out of thick metal (and was also very grey) and had a window as big as the palm of his hand.

So, it was more of a cell than a room.

He squinted, trying to find something else in the cell other than grey stone.

And, unexpectedly, he found something.

About three feet in front of him was a black leather notebook. A seemingly ordinary black notebook, but it was obviously nothing of the sort, since Rin hadn't seen anyone come into his cell for at least five hours, and the last time he had looked around his cell was 15 minutes ago.

He looked around his cell again to see if there was someone there. Nope. Empty cell. He look back at the notebook and stretched out his leg. He winced, as a few days ago the wack-jobs had injected holy water into him and found that it stopped his healing, and thought that it would be fun to torture him a bit.

Rin ignored the pain and continued stretching his leg towards the notebook (as his hands were bound to the wall, so it was a bit difficult using his hands). Finally, his bare foot touched the cool, black leather and he pulled it towards him, using his foot.

Up close, it didn't really look extraordinary or anything. A simple thing, no embellishments or decorations of any sort. It was an average size, not big but not small. It didn't even look old. In fact, it looked brand new.

Rin scrunched up his face in confusion and, once again, blew his bangs out of his face, and then, using his foot, flipped the page.

In all honesty, he was expecting the page to be completely blank, but instead of a white page, he saw a myriad of colours.

On the page was a brilliantly coloured drawing. There was a blue sky with fluffy, white clouds and a smiling sun in the topmost left corner of the paper. The ground was very green with smiling daisies scattered everywhere (as Rin looked closer, he realized that all of these were coloured in children's crayon), and smack dab in the middle of the page were three extremely well drawn chibis.(which were the only thing coloured in pencil crayons instead of children's crayon)

The one on the furthest left side was the tallest, and had messy black hair (that didn't look unlike his own used to)and a stoic expression on his face. Rin also observed that he had a ridiculous curly moustache, ice blue eyes, and a large, black sword in his hand. He wore a white and blue shirt with sleeves that reached just above his elbow and black jeans, along with blue sneakers.

The second chibi, who was in the middle, was a short girl. She had waist-long white hair, blood red eyes, and elf-like ears. She had an encouraging smile on her face, but was in a sort of a timid pose. She wore a large white dress shirt and large, brown pants (both of the pant legs were rolled up) and wore no shoes.

The last chibi was definitely the most dynamic. She was winking with emerald green eyes and had a large grin plastered on her face. Her wild platinum blonde hair went up to her waist and had silver streaks in it here and there. She had one hand on her hip and one in front of her in a peace sign. She wore a skintight black t-shirt that ended a bit before her belly button and a short, black, tartan skirt. On her feet she wore a pair of black combat boots with neon green laces.

Under the chibis was a message written in messy kanjis, which said:

'WE WILL YOU SAVE! ;)'

At first, Rin was confused, but figured out that it meant 'we will save you'.

And then he was confused again.

Why would someone try to save him, the son of Satan, of all people? He didn't even know these people. He hadn't even seen them before in his entire life (as he figured he would remember such dynamic people, even if this was just a chibi reference) and, even so, how would they know about him? Both the fact that he was Satan's son and that he was here was very hush hush, and even his existence was very unimportant in the exorcist world, as his younger brother outshone him in every way, and he was just a lowly Exwire.

Rin didn't have any room for pondering anymore, as he heard someone coming down the hall. He hurriedly closed the notebook and kicked it to one of the dark corners of his cell, just in time too, as just a second later the door opened and two of the guards, followed by one of the wack-job scientists, came in and unhooked the chains from the wall (keeping the cuffs on, of course) and dragged him from the room for more 'tests'.

'I just hope that whoever it was that left that notebook keeps their promise' Rin thought as he was strapped into one of the lab tables.

Little did he know, they were coming sooner than he thought.

**A/N: Alright! Done! Now, if you guys want to submit a cool OC, here is the place! :D**

**Now first, we must lay down some things! Firstly, and EXTREMELY importantly,**

**I. DO. NOT. ACCEPT. OVER-POWERED. CHARACTERS!**

**They annoy the crap out of me! I can't stand them! So no over-powered characters! They need to have powers proportionate to their age, species, status and training! If a lowly pauper can defeat a Gehennan king, that's not acceptable! They also need to have weaknesses that amount to their strengths, for example, someone is extremely good in combat, but they have awful defences.**

**The second thing is that there are not only demons, half demons, and humans.**

**There are angels and half angels too!**

**I have two things on the OC sheet, one is species and the other is race, so for example a species is demon and a race is a succubus (you can probably make up a race for the heck of it!)**

**I also have a 'Good, Neutral, Bad?' Option on the sheet. Demons can be put as 'good' and Angels can be put as 'bad'. They aren't restricted to the typical crap. Also, these certain good demons and half demons will take residence in Rohsarra (heaven) and these certain bad angels and half angels will be in Gehenna.**

**I'm still gonna need some demons to be bad and some angels to be good, though, so not everything can be happy rainbow butterflies or bloody gory violence, ok? I will need a balance between the two.**

**I might change your OCs up a bit, too, depending on if you approve of it and if I think they would make a better pro/an-tagonist. (ONLY IF YOU APPROVE, THOUGH!)**

**Your character will also have an occupation of some sort. In this story, you're OC can be an exorcist (Assiah), demon-hunters (Rohsarra, and it's also not only killing demons), and angel-reapers(Gehenna). Your OC can also have normal occupations**

**Also, please explain your character in detail. It will make it easier for me not to mess up!**

**And, finally, I accept submissions in reviews as well as in PMs.**

**Happy creating!**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Species:**

**Race:**

**Status:**

**Occupation(s):**

**Good, Neutral, or Bad?:**

**Powers/Meisters:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Backstory:**

**Hobbies:**

**(Optional) pet/familiar/summon:**


	2. Rescue, part 1

Angelic Vengeance

**Chapter 2: Rescue, part one**

**A/N: Hey guys! We meet my OCs in this chapter! I hope you like them, 'cause I really do! Anyways, enjoy this chapter and remember that I don't own AnE!**

Azleth rubbed his temples in an attempt to soothe his incoming headache.

But, as always when it came to Alias, it did nothing.

He sent a glare to the talkative demon yakking his younger sibling's elf-like ears off.

"Aren't you so excited! The Triple A Batteries are going to save the half demon son of Satan! Isn't that so cool! Just think, we're going to be famous!" She said to the little, white haired half demon.

As always, she mentioned the stupid name for their group that she 'made up herself'. Triple A Batteries, were did that even come from?

His glare darkened as she simply talked and talked, unknowingly making Azleth's pounding headache worse with every second, and pissing him off to no end.

Of course, Aros noticed.

"Alias..." Aros said to Alias, red eyes becoming wide at the dark aura Azleth was giving off.

But, as always, Alias simply ignored the half demon and continued to talk as if it was the only she could possibly do.

At this point, Azleth was simply seething. Not only ignoring him, but Aros as well! That was simply unforgivable. 'Always respect your elders', the council had tried to teach her, but it just went in through one ear and out the other.

Finally, after about three attempts from Aros, Alias turned around and noticed Azleth's rage. Instead of being intimidated, though, she simply smirked and said:

"What's wrong, Spazleth?"

That was the last straw. Azleth leaped forward and tackled Alias to the ground, his ice-blue eyes locking into her emerald green eyes (she was as calm as ever while all this was happening, and god-dammit, she had that smirk on her face!) leaned close and quietly said "Shut up, Alias." At that, her smirk fell off her face and she shouted "WHY DOES EVERYONE ALWAYS SAY THAT!"

This only furthered Azleth's rage and headache.

He pulled back his fist, quite ready to punch the infuriating demon on the face, and Alias smiled and did the same. As soon as they were about to punch each other's faces, they were flung to the other side of the clearing they were in at the moment. Alias and Azleth both slammed into trees on the opposite side of the clearing, and Azleth absently wondered when they arrived in the forest, having not realized it earlier, and groggily opened his eyes and tried to make himself stop seeing doubles. After he did that, he saw Alias was knocked out cold on her side of the clearing. He redirected his eyes and saw Aros in the middle of the clearing, arms crossed.

'Damn, the kid punches hard.' He thought, and winced as he tried to get up.

"AROS WHAT KIND OF STEROIDS ARE YOU ON!" and Alias was now awake.

Aros sighed "If you two don't stop fighting, were never going to be able to save Okumura-san! Now, work together or else getting knocked into trees is going to be the least of your worries!" Aros exclaimed, the shadows around the small bare-footed half demon getting darker and spreading around the clearing.

Alias swallowed nervously and stood up, then walked over to Azleth and held out her hand and said "Truce?" He considered it for a while, and then looked behind Alias to see Aros staring angrily at him.

He gulped and returned his eyes back to Alias, and then took her hand and said "Truce."

"Good! Now that you've made up, we need to go save Okumura-san."

**TIMESKIP**

Azleth, Alias and Aros observed the building from behind the bushes they were hiding in at the moment.

Alias broke the silence by whistling and said "Pretty impressive place they got here."

And, of course, she was right.

The entire building was made out of white stone brick and dark mahogany wood. It was also very large, probably taking up around 4 acres of space. It had 5 floors (from what they could see) and was impeccable in almost every way. There were plenty of windows, all stained black, so they could not see anything on the inside. The double doors were made out of the same mahogany wood as the rest of the building, and even from there, they could see the large brass knockers that adorned the doors. A black, wrought iron fence surrounded the entire compound, the large, imposing gates (that were also made out of black, wrought iron) were heavily guarded by strong looking humans wearing uniforms.

Azleth looked at his companions. Alias was wearing her signature smirk, and her emerald green cat eyes were narrowed in determination. Aros was concentrating, fragile feminine hands gripping one of the many black leather notebooks in the half demon's possession. There was no doubt in Azleth's mind that it contained the map of the entire building.

Alias broke the silence (again) by saying "Wafer, hand me the map."

Aros nodded and handed her the black notebook.

Azleth felt a vein throb on his forehead. That infuriating demon! Giving ridiculous nicknames to each of them! Azleth had the nickname 'Spazleth' courtesy of his short temper, and poor little Aros got the nickname 'Wafer'. Talk about disrespect.

Azleth shook himself out of his thoughts and concentrated on what Alias was going to say. Even if she was infuriating, she was crucial to the rescue of the eldest Okumura twin, with her strategic mindset and whatnot.

"Alright, listen up! The humans have those guards and that iron fence, but that's mostly to keep out the humans that may try to break into the facility. To us, it's a cakewalk to pass those pathetic 'defences'. What we've got to look out for is barriers. If my guess is correct, they have a powerful demon barrier, most likely grade A, and basically if a demon touches the barrier it triggers an alarm system that summons a ton of exorcists to kindly dispose of them." Alias said, and suddenly two pairs of eyes were fixed on Azleth.

Azleth turned his head towards the compound and saw a faint, transparent, shimmering blue and gold dome encompassing the entire building, edges right behind the iron fence.

His eyes narrowed and he turned back to Alias.

"Correct, except the barrier is double A."

"Close enough. Were going to need you to melt a section of the barrier to get us in. Since I have already memorized-" damn her and her photographic memory "-it and since Wafer over here made the map, you're going to take the map." She said, addressing Azleth.

Aros took the notebook back from Alias and laid it flat on the ground in the middle of them all.

Azleth looked at the map, and figured out how it was laid out. There were six sections of complicated black lines, and Azleth guessed that they were each of the floors of the compound. The sections on the top were the top floors and the ones on the bottom were the bottom floors.

Aros took out a red pen and circled two places on the map.

"This-" the little half demon said, pointing to the red circle on the bottom most left part of the page, which was probably the basement "-is where Okumura-san's sword is."

"Kurikara." Alias corrected.

"Yes, Kurikara. Up here-" Aros said, now pointing to the circle on the top right corner of the page "-is where Okumura-san is being kept."

Alias stared at the map and the two circles, seemingly concentrating on making a plan, and suddenly said "Alright, I've got it! This is what we're going to do..."

**LINELINELINELINELINE**

Azleth simply walked, casually, with seemingly not a care in the world, through the hallway, following the map in his hand with as much precision as a lost tourist. Humans rushed by him, oblivious to his presence, as he was in his invisible form. He smiled in amusement as a human bumped into him, and confusedly looked around, adjusted his glasses, and moved on, albeit with caution.

Azleth rolled his eyes at the antics of the stupid humans. Honestly, if you were to bump into something you couldn't see, you wouldn't simply brush it off as if it had never happened! It would be the death of you! Azleth scoffed and took a sudden turn (as the map had directed him to) into a desolate hall and climbed up the final set of stairs.

'Finally! We've almost done it!' He thought, suddenly giddy with excitement as he continued walking through the hall. It was disturbingly empty, as if no living soul was allowed to be there. He continued on, though, undeterred from his mission. At last, he arrived at the only door in the entire hallway. It was made out of thick, grey, reinforced metal, as if what was behind it was behind it could not be restrained.

Azleth scoffed at the pathetic excuse of a door. It had one of those electronic devices that you had to enter a passcode into for it to let you through.

'Passcode? Please. I can't believe that humans think that such things would stop anything.' He scoffed again (he suddenly realized that when it came to humans, he scoffed a lot) at the stupidness of the practically powerless mortals and simply laid his index finger on the door.

White fire suddenly surrounded his finger, and spread to the door. It quickly ate away the thick metal and left a large hole in the wall from where it had been.

Azleth withdrew his finger and walked through the gaping hole in the wall.

He stepped into the desolate, grey room and looked around in confusion. There was no one there. He took another tentative step forward, suddenly cautious. There really was no one there. Azleth's eyes narrowed in his fury, and he let out a screech of rage, and kicked the wall, which immediately caved in. He searched again, eyes straining against the darkness (it was times like these where he almost wished he was a demon. At least they had night vision) and saw, in one corner of the room, a black leather notebook. One of Aros' black leather notebooks.

'Why on Assiah would that be here?' He thought, as he walked over to it and picked it up, the cool leather feeling good against his hand.

He flipped the page and owlishly blinked.

The background was obviously drawn and coloured by Alias. The only time she ever used anything other than crayons was when she was drawing out a plan. Also, she had picked up the habit of drawing inanimate things with ridiculous smiley faces.

The expertly drawn Japanese style cartoon (what was it that Alias called them? Chibs?) characters were obviously done by Aros. There were three of them, and each of them were one of the members of the 'Triple A Batteries'.

He observed the one that represented him and found something out of place.

He had a moustache.

Not even a good one, at that. It was one of those stereotypical French moustaches, with lots of emphasis on the curls.

He suddenly realized that Okumura had probably seen it. And the drawing representing him. With a ridiculous moustache.

He internally groaned, realizing that the first impression that Okumura had of him was probably not a good one.

Why would Aros do that? I mean, they were family! Aros was sure to know that-

Wait.

Alias.

Azleth groaned, this time out loud, and threw the notebook on the ground. When he found that demon, he was going to beat her up. Again.

He looked around once more, just to make sure he hadn't missed anything, then closed his eyes and concentrated for a small moment.

When his eyes opened again, a single message consisting of five words were sent telepathically to his companions.

'Guys, we have a problem.'

**Whew, done! Thank you so much for sending your OCs, and I really like all of them so far! I REALLY Hope you guys liked the chapter, and remember to tell me what you thought! If you think that I should change something, improve on something, or if you have any suggestions for later chapters, go on ahead! I would very much accept any constructive criticism!**


	3. Rescue, part 2: Alias strikes!

Angelic Vengeance

Chapter 3: Rescue, part two

**Hey guys! It's ChrystalDragoness here, with a new chapter of Angelic Vengeance ;). This chapter is from a certain plan-making demon's point of view, and beware, she is quite skilled in the use of vehement language! But, Alias has to be my favourite out of the bunch. She's just so much fun to write!**

**Anyways, on with the story! I don't own AnE :( *Alias points and laughs***

Alias wondered if all science facilities were so easy to break into, or if it was just her awesome strategic plans. And no, she wasn't going to be modest about it. Modest just wasn't her style.

And besides, her strategic skills and plans were badass.

Currently, she was crawling along through the vents of the huge scientific facility with Wafer.

The humans HAD obviously put some thought into keeping intruders out. The hallways were heavily occupied with guards and scientists, cameras were all over the place, and security measures were very high.

But they were demons. Things like that were cakewalks to get by to them. A little 'barrier' wasn't going to stop them either. And neither were these vents that were much too small for the average human-sized anything.

This was why old 'I'm fucking better than you' Spazleth (he was a VERY pompous asshole and had quite a temper) had to go fetch Okumura-chan, because even if he had the ability to be invisible, he didn't have an ability that would allow him to fit into such a small space.

'Unlike us.' Alias thought, quite smugly, as she continued to pad through the dark vents that she could see perfectly in, thanks to her night vision.

She looked at Aros, who, at the moment, was in shadow form. The strange dancings of pitch black shadows around her were the only reminder that the frail looking half demon was actually there.

She once again examined her form. It was absolutely fucking brilliant. It was so freakin' brilliant that if she was saying this out loud, she would be saying it in such a posh, English accent, that the queen of England would be begging Alias for 'posh English accent lessons'.

Fuck yeah, that's how awesome it was.

At the moment, Alias was a pitch black cat with her own tail on it instead of a normal cat tail, so it was basically a reptilian scaly tail that had a tip shaped like a spade (or a heart. Depends on which way you look at it...) and she retained her piercing emerald green eyes.

All in all, she was badass. All the rest of 'em shapeshifter bitches ain't got NOTHIN' on her. After all, she was the most badass and powerful shapeshifter bitch in a long time.

She once again ran over the map that she had memorized immediately and completely because of her photographic memory, and found them to be nearing the large storage room where Kurikara was.

"Oi, Wafer, we're almost there." She whispered to the slithering shadows that were pooling around her feet.

"Yes Alias, I know that. Do you forget that I'm actually NOT an idiot and that I had made the map myself?" Aros snapped back in a voice that sounded like snakes hissing. (Or bacon cooking. That shit sizzles, you know.)

WELL. The little fucktard can be fucking snarky in shadow form.

Alias simply curled her lips into an animalistic snarl. Well, she was a cat at the moment. Obviously her snarl would be animalistic.

Shaking herself out of her amazing thoughts, she glimpsed a flash of bright light and saw the vent's end. Her eyes immediately lit up and she hurried over. She nearly yelled 'FREEDOOOOOOOOM!' but held it back. This was very important, so she had to do the impossible. Keep quiet.

But, she was also trained in the art of being a ninja (not really. That was Aros' forte).

She reached the end of the vent quickly, and peered through the slits in it to see what was down there.

Surprisingly, there were minimal guards and cameras and shit. They must fucking think that this place is safe, due to the vault door that they thought would protect them from all the other silly humans that might get in. And they obviously thought that demons weren't a problem because that barrier would have triggered their alarm system and exorcists would have taken care of them.

Fortunately, Spazleth wasn't good for nothing.

The storage room was very drab and grey, but very large, probably taking up the entire level. It was filled with a bunch of paraphernalia that was just about everywhere, covering shelves, strewn across the floor, and there was even a couple of skeletons hung on the cieling. The drop was about forty feet from where she was, and the room must have been forty five feet tall.

Alias grinned before using her paws and pushing the vent cover out. Immediately a tentacle of shadow snaked past her and caught it before it hit the ground. Alias nodded at the shadows behind her and jumped from the vent.

The wind rushed through her soft fluffy fur and roared in her ears. Alias smiled happily as she gazed at the quickly nearing floor in excitement. Now THIS is fun. She was about five feet from the floor when she quickly used her shapeshifting ability to get black leathery wings that resembled a dragon's...or a demon's.

She quietly chuckled and pulled up quickly, and just in time too, for if she hadn't she would've been a furry little pancake smushed on the ground. Mmmmm, pancakes. She could go for pancakes right now.

She hurriedly shook her head of the thoughts of delicious pancakes (with whipped cream, and strawberries, and especially maple syrup!) and landed safely on the rafters on the ceiling. She turned her head to see a dark, shadowy glob slide quietly out of the vent that was once again closed, and then silently gather on the floor to meld into a vaguely human shape. Alias watched as the shadows seemed to peel off to simply leave an innocent looking Aros standing in its place. Tch. Cool looking little fucktard. It obviously didn't look as cool as she could make HER shifting look like, but please. The little fucker already had enough firepower.

She quietly snorted and gently let herself float to the floor. She wouldn't let Aros have the satisfaction of seeing her jealous. Envy just wasn't her style. She landed lightly on the floor, the soft pads of her paws making little to no noise, and quickly shapeshifted, feeling the extra limbs on her back melt back into her, getting bigger, the black fur disappearing, among all of the other normal things you feel when you shapeshift. Which would probably make a normal person nauseous. Alias stretched and stood up on two legs rather than four, and quickly used her amazing awesome demon senses (which was one of the few things Aros didn't have. Achievement achieved!) to discern if anyone had heard them and were coming towards them. The first thing she noted was that it REEKED of musty, dusty stuff. She could smell the rotting pages of books, decades worth of dust piled up in some of the shells, and she even caught the scent of old. Just old in general. It was like walking straight into a human's old folks home, the scent of ALMOST death, but not quite. It was like weather beaten clothes, worn by a man who lived in the oldest house in America, for at least fifty years, and then set in a barrel of dust to sit undisturbed for a century or two.

Ugh. The scent gave Alias the heebie jeebies.

Other than the awful scent of old, Alias didn't find anything out of the ordinary. She didn't hear any one coming their way, nor could she feel anyone near them using her heat sense. In fact, the only person she could sense was Aros and herself, so obviously the two guards that she'd seen before were gone.

She grinned at Aros, who was obviously confused as to what she was doing.

"Heheheh, looks like we're all alone together now, Wafer!" She grinned at wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, but Aros looked vaguely concerned/disturbed about that comment, so Alias decided to lighten the mood. She didn't need Azleth to go all crazy apeshit bananas on her ass for making his 'precious younger sibling' feel uncomfortable. Damn, that man boy was clingy.

"Al'ight, where d'ya think tha sword is, Wafer?" She said, her voice slipping into a sort of southern drawl that she liked to use lately. Yeah, America was pretty awesome.

But it could never compare to Canada, in Alias' opinion. Canadians made the best pancakes.

"Well, it might be in here. I think they moved it since yesterday. If you use your heat sense you should be able to find it."

Alias blatantly raised her eyebrow at this comment. "Dude, it'sa mothafuckin' SWORD. Objects dun HAVE heat imprints."

Aros stared at her with a blank look. "What? Do I have somethin' on ma face?"

"Alias, the sword contains the blue flames of SATAN. I don't think you'll have a problem finding its heat imprint."

Oh. Well now she just felt stupid.

Alias huffed and concentrated, this time not on the heat of flesh and blood, but for the familiar heat of flames. The first thing she remarked was her own imprint, like a big green blob of fire, and then, like someone slowly turning on a light, everything around her seemed to come into focus. She could sense quite a few things now, and some of them piqued her interest. She could sense an extremely powerful and potent essence of a Phoenix, and holy SHIT those things are hard to come by. She was DEFINITELY stealing that. She would be an idiot if she were to pass up opportunities like that. There were also a fuck ton of other cool shit, but she didn't have time to focus on those. Soon, a huge, powerful imprint flooded out her senses of all the others. She saw it, a blindingly blue imprint in the shape of one of her favourite weapons. A katana. It was fuckin' awesome! This bitch must be powerful.

She opened her eyes again and tried to get used to the feeling of seeing with her eyes. Damn, she hated that part. She looked at Aros, and then walked in the direction of the crazy powerful sword, gesturing for him to follow. Immediately, she saw the iron vault door that no doubt lead to a room full of awesome shit. Jackpot!

She chuckled, her klepto tendencies were coming out at the prospect of all this loot. She smirked and looked towards Aros, who got the gist of what she was trying to say. A shadow once again took the place of the little fucktard, and it slipped past the ever so minuscule cracks in the vault. Such was the advantages of being a shadow. After a few minutes, the vault door slowly slid outwards.

"Alias, I believe you may be interested in this."

Alias scrunched up her nose and walked in. What on earth (Assiah. Whatever!) did the kid find that he thought would be interest her that much?

As soon as Alias walked in, her eyes bugged out and her mouth fell open.

For this room was filled with some of her favourite things in the world.

Weapons and materials.

She looked in awe over the countless weapons on the walls, just waiting to be picked up and used, to be stained with blood, to be...

...she wasn't going to continue that trail of thought.

But what she was really excited about was the materials.

"HOLY MOTHERFUCKING JESUS BITCHES!" She exclaimed, her fingers gently brushing across a box filled to the brim with mish mashes of a metal that looked like silver.

"What's wrong, Alias?" Aros said, looking genuinely confused.

"Aros, do you realize what this is?!"

"No."

"AROS! THIS IS STABILIZED CRYESIUM! DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING RARE THIS SHIT IS?! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR THIS SHIT FOR CENTURIES, AND THIS IS THE FIRST BIT I'VE FOUND! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU GUYS SAY, ALL OF THIS SHIT IS MINE NOW!" Alias yelled, fumbling a bit trying to take off one of her combat boots, and when she did, she turned it upside down, as if trying to shake sand out of it. Instead, a small leather pouch fell out. Alias put on her boot again before picking up the pouch and bringing it to her mouth and breathed out, inflating to the size of a backpack.

'Ah, magic holding bags, how much I love you' Alias thought, before emptying the entirety of the box into the bag, which looked as if it hadn't even begun to get filled.

Alias nodded to herself, and then begun to rave about all the other things in the room, emptying the entire vault of its contents.

She looked back at one point to see Aros watching her numbly, as if shocked by her audacity.

"Well, aren't you going to help me Wafer?" Aros nodded numbly and started to collect more things for her and putting them in her magic holding bag.

After a they had stripped the room of all of its contents, they had finally found Kurikara hidden in the back of the room.

"Ah, we finally found it! Isn't that great Alias!" Aros said, who seemed to finally get over Alias' klepto tendencies.

"Yup. Now, until Spazleth contacts us through telepathy, this place is victim to me! WAHAHAHAHA!" Alias exclaimed, excitedly walking out of the vault and collecting even more objects in her bag.

Aros just sighed and said "Wait for me, Alia-chan!"

**LINELINELINELINELINE**

After an hour and emptying the most part of the storage room of its stuff, Alias and Aros received a message via telepathy from, who else, but Azleth.

'Guys, we have a problem.'

Alias got up and said "Ugh, what did that idiot do now?" Before turning into a winged cat again and flying into the vent again.

Aros simply sighed and smiled, before turning into shadow form and following after the troublesome scatterbrained kleptomaniac of a demon, and sent a telepathic message straight back to Azleth.

'Hold on and tell me where to meet up, Nii-san, we'll be right there.'

**Done! Next chapter will hold a brief appearance for an OC or two! I look forward to posting the finished product for you guys! It will probably take a little longer for me to post it, but it's coming!**

**Oh, yes, kudos to a certain reviewer who had noticed a little detail! I'm pretty sure you know who you are. Don't worry, next chapter is going to have an answer to your question and lot of small details (and sad moments)! Remember, tell me what you liked, didn't like, what I should change, and what I should improve on!**

**Oh yeah, I'm kind of in need for a couple of cool bad guys. If you guys could help me out, that'd be great!**

**Sincerely, ChrystalDragoness**


	4. Rescue, part three: Rin's rescue

Angelic Vengeance

Chapter 4: Rescue, part three

**New chapter~ Hope you guys like it! Alias is going to have a sad moment in here, so look forward to the feels.**

**Blue Exorcist belongs to the person who owns it. Which is not me.**

Azleth decided that when all of this was over, he was going to pummel Alias. The demon had, according to Aros, arrived at the storage room three entire HOURS before Azleth had found the cell, due to Azleth being a terrible navigator. The map could've been written in Gehennan for all the sense it made to him. No, change that. It could've been written in Gehennan, backwards AND upsidedown. On top of that, Alias had emptied the entire storage room of everything she had found interesting, which was basically everything, due to her kleptomania, and forced Aros to to help her.

Despicable.

Unfortunately, at the moment they had bigger problems to attend to.

Rin Okumura was missing.

"What? How is that possible? I KNOW he was here! I had checked moments before we had left to start the mission!" Aros whispered, quite confused, looking around the cell as if it held the answer to a giant mystery.

"Wait, WHAT?! You checked if he was here? Do you realize how dangerous that was? You could have DIED! Ugh, anyways, as you can see, he is not here." Azleth whispered back, looking completely furious.

"Psh, you do realize that we're in a scientific facility, right? They're probably doing tests on the poor kid! So shut up and let's get going!" Alias said, not even bothering to whisper (as no one was even on the entire floor. In retrospect, Azleth and Aros were just kind of being cautious idiots) as she glared at the two siblings in front of her.

Azleth stared at her, her long platinum blond hair with those silver highlights swaying with her, her long legs, her cute angry expression on her pretty rounded face. Wait, cute? Pretty? No no, he meant dastardly. Yes, dastardly. That was the word.

Aros stared at her for a moment, and then said "Since when did you get so smart, Alia-chan?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! We need to save Okumura-chan! He's probably being tested on right this moment!" She exclaimed, completely furious with the two siblings.

Azleth and Aros once again just stared at her, cowed by her outburst. Usually Alias was an extremely relaxed demon, actually bordering the line of indifference. She took problems in stride and simply said 'so?'. To see her so worried was extremely strange. Azleth didn't have a clue as to why she would be so...

...oh.

He forgot about that incident.

At the moment they realized that it was NOT going to be that smooth of a retrieval and that their quarry could possibly be dead by now had most definitely reminded her of that one time, that one time that had scarred Alias forever. It was something that could make the confident, happy and carefree demon that was Alias, curl up into a ball of sadness.

And, damn, now he felt like a, as a certain unbearable demon would say it, 'dick'.

"C'mon, Alias." He said, sending her an encouraging smile. "Well save him. We all will. Triple A Battery power, right?" With that little encouraging statement, Alias gave a small, genuine smile. And, Azleth had to admit, it wasn't nearly as annoying as one of her smirks. In fact, it was actually quite cu...

...nope. He was stopping that train of thought right there.

Aros stood up straighter and said "That's right! Now, we had better go." A smirk crept onto the half-demon's face.

"We wouldn't want to keep Okumura-san waiting."

**LINELINEDOTDOTSPIDERCRAWLINUPYOURBACK**

The new found searing pain in his body proved that the scientists had probably injected some more holy water into his veins, but this time with more potent stuff. Rin's blood felt like liquid fire and ice, searing and freezing him in the inside, making the pain so much terribly worse.

Tears of pain gathered in his eyes, blurring his already dim vision as he could faintly hear the echoes of the excited chattering if the scientists. He clenched his jaw so hard, that he thought his teeth would crack.

Yukio wouldn't care, realized Rin. Neither would the exwires, nor would Shura. His younger brother and Shura were probably back at the cram school right now, teaching the other exwires about how dangerous demons were. How dangerous Rin was. They wouldn't care if he was getting hurt. He had also failed Shiro, causing him to die. Shiro was dead, and all because of Rin. And that meant Rin was really all alone.

It hurt, knowing all of this. It sent a knife straight through his heart.

The pain, both the physical and the mental, was too much for him. So he did what anyone would do in his situation.

He screamed.

**LINELINELINELINELINE**

It was Alias that heard it first.

Although, when walking around in an extremely quiet compound like this and having super demony hearing and shit, it wasn't hard.

The bloodcurdling scream echoed through the compound, teeming with terrible feelings like misery, agony, pain, sadness, and loneliness. It echoed through Alias' brain, and reminded her of something, bringing back terrible memories. A memory about a boy, with shoulder length pink hair with silver streaks in it here and there. A boy who had shared Alias' entire face structure, her high cheekbones, catlike green eyes, and oval face shape. A boy who had inherited acid green flames, and a different version of shapeshifting called 'adaptability'.

A boy who had been taken by exorcists and been thrown into a Gehenna gate, with a bloodcurdling scream exactly like the one she had just heard, calling out to her. But her, not being able to make it to him. And never seeing him again, her being permanently locked out of Gehenna.

Alias started sprinting towards the source of the scream, vaguely aware of Azleth and Aros following her, and narrowed her eyes. Okumura-chan was not a bad guy, he didn't deserve this! Exorcists shouldn't have the right, the right to do this to anyone!

With a new wave of pure determination and anger, her speed picked up drastically, shapeshifting into a huge goblin just as she entered the room that the scream had come from.

What she saw inside was terrible.

Right in the middle of the room, was Okumura-chan, strapped onto a white lab table and breathing heavily, with tears streaming down his face. His pale skin slightly steaming from what Alias knew had to be holy water, from first hand experience. Scientists had been milling around, probably prodding and studying the poor little teenager, but were now frozen, quite terrified and focused on Alias' large, goblin form.

Alias roared in rage, sending the scientists scrambling over each other to get to one of the various exits in the vicinity. Alarms blared and went of, and flashing red lights bathed the room in a ruby glow.

Alias had, immediately after that, shapeshifted into her normal form and ran to the still steaming form of Rin, and viciously tore all the straps that restrained him off. He whimpered in pain and Alias felt a strong impulse to protect him overtake her. She sat down on the lab table, and gently pulled him towards her, cradling his head with her arms and whispering condolences to his whimpering, pain wracked form, She gently stroked his long, navy blue hair, that most definitely had not been brushed or washed for weeks.

"Alias! You just triggered so many alarms! Are you trying to get us..." Azleth yelled at her as he finally caught up with her, suddenly seeing Alias cradling a nearly unconscious and steaming blue haired half demon, who was only wearing a pair of tattered white pants and an old, t-shirt that may have once been white, but was now coloured grey because of grime.

Aros and Azleth stood there for a moment, taking in the scene. It was... almost heartwarming. To see a normally outspoken and devious girl like Alias suddenly taking care of the injured, it could change your views sometimes. No matter how many times he had seen it, it still amazed him that she could be so compassionate. It was too bad that the effect was nullified by the situation.

Footsteps in the distance shook him out of his reverie, and he rushed towards Alias. Exorcists would be here soon, no doubt, and he needed to get the injured Rin to safety.

"Alias." He said, urgently. Her face raised to meet his eyes, and they stayed like that for a second, before Azleth told her "Exorcists are coming soon. Listen, what if I take Okumura here, and bring him to safety? I'm sure that you and Aros can hold the exorcists back for a while and then escape."

Alias thought for a moment, before carefully lifting Okumura up and placing him in Azleth's arms. "Yeah." She said, with a hint of her old self returning, "Aros and I are going to kick some serious exorcist ass." She winked, and got up from her place on the table, and ran over to Aros, who was standing in front of the door in anticipation.

Azleth nodded, satisfied with the arrangements, and summoned his wings to his back. They shimmered, pure, white, downy layers of feathers creating strong and powerful wings. With a single flap of his wings, he was sent to the ceiling, carelessly crashing through it and leaving a large hole in the middle of the solid concrete ceiling.

Alias chuckled as she walked leisurely over to Aros, standing up tall and returning to her normal self.

"Kekeke, your brother is a goddamn showoff, Wafer! We gotta get him to stop outclassing me." She nodded, a smirk creeping onto her face. "Well, anyways, Wafer, what do you say about kicking some serious exorcist ass?" And just as she had said that, a horde of exorcists burst through the door.

These exorcists were, to summon it up, one of the strangest groups of exorcists Alias had ever seen. There were lots of- ahem- _average _exorcists, the ones that, if they were in a movie, would most definitely die first and be the background characters that Alias refused to be. But there were a few eye catchers this time. For example, there was a pale girl with rich, dark brown waves of hair and violet eyes, who was definitely at least a half-demon. Strangely enough, she looked incredibly eager, as if she'd been bored for hours (she probably was bored for hours, as an exorcist in a facility with no demons to fight. Alias could almost feel bad for her.), and was threateningly holding a silver cane in front of her like a sword. There was another female half-demon (damn, lots of halfies are becoming exorcists) who had a calm look on her face, but the cold, set eyes she wore totally contradicted that. She had dirty blonde hair in pigtails, and deep, purple eyes. The eye catching features of her, though, were her pointy ears, small gills, and collar that had one of those Japanese characters on it, that said something like 'careful' or some shit like that. Alias wasn't really good in reading Japanese and preferred the English language altogether, but whatever. The last eye catcher of the group of twenty or so exorcists, was the one in the lead. He was a boy with short, maroon hair, with eyes of the same colour, and a handsome face set in an aggressive expression. He was definitely human, with none of the strange features that demons and half demons had, and, if he had been an angel, she would've already felt the pressing aura that they all possess. He was carrying two daggers, one in each hand, ready for battle, as he stepped forward and addressed them.

"Who are you, how did you get here, and why are you here?" He sneered, glaring at the two demons across the room.

Aros suddenly acquired a little smirk, and said "Aw, what about what, where and when? You can't leave them out can you?"

The exorcists seemed a little thrown off by the small demon's comment, but the guy leading them just narrowed his eyes and countered "Shut up, you stupid, vile demon! You're clearly outnumbered, so just give up the ruse. We know that someone has already got your target-" he looked at the empty lab table behind them, and then at the hole in the concrete roof that led to the clear, night sky. "-and so you have to be the stallers, the weakest links who are only there for a distraction and to buy time. So all we need to do is take care of you, and then go after your other, demon companions. After all, what could two little girls like you gonna do to stop us?" some of the female exorcists looked a little miffed at his last comment, but ultimately raised their weapons towards the demons and started getting ready to chant scriptures, ready for the moment that the demons decided to take actions.

Suddenly, a dark aura filled the room, and shadows started squirming on the floor. The exorcists started looking around, confused, before their eyes settled back to the demons and found what was causing it.

Little Aros stood, seething, in the middle of the room. A pool of shadows roiled underneath bare feet like a boiling sea, and the eyes of the small demon were completely shadowed in rage.

"You called me..." The half-demon started, fists clenching and shaking extremely hard, as if barely repressed power was being restrained.

"You called me... a _girl!_ **_I'M A GUY, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!"_** He yelled, shadows exploding from him and knocking out everyone (except Alias) in the room. As well as cause some significant property damage.

Alias could see why the exorcists had thought that Aros was a girl. After all, he actually looked more girly than most girls. He had long, long, snow white hair that reached just below his slim waist, and possessed such a slim, feminine body that he usually wore big clothes to hide that fact (not that it did any help). Big, blood red, shiny red eyes were framed by long, black eyelashes, were set in a round and soft feminine face, with smooth, pale skin and adorable elf like ears on the sides of his head, and a voice like wind chimes led most people to believe that he was, in fact, a girl. Not to mention that he looked like he was only ten or eleven.

"Pfffft, you're almost as bad as Spazleth!" Alias spluttered, trying, and failing, to keep her laughter contained.

Aros gave her a glare and hissed through his teeth "It's your own fault, Alias! If you let me freaking cut my hair, maybe I would have this problem!"

Alias shook her head furiously and told him matter-of-factly "I will never allow you to ever cut your hair! It's so beautiful and long and silky!"

He growled "I will cut my hair!"

Alias growled back "If you cut your hair, I will cut you!" She shook her hand semi-threateningly, but smiled nonetheless.

"Now that that argument is over let's go see that temperamental brother of yours!"

Aros' serious, angry face was broken when he cracked a grin.

"Yeah, let's."

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

Rin could feel wind flowing soothingly around him, and the gentle sound of powerful, flapping wings drowned out all other sound. He was wrapped in warmth, a strong grip on his currently frail body, warding the cold and the pain away.

Somewhere in Rin's barely conscious mind, he wondered what was going on, and knew he should be fighting against the stranger's hold. But, it just didn't feel right to do so, not to mention the complete and utter lack of energy which made it basically impossible. He could vaguely remember the feeling of his head being gently cradled in someone's arms, who was whispering soothing words, someone who kept whispering, over and over, _We'll protect you, don't worry, I'll protect you._So, Rin just assumed that whoever this was wasn't going to hurt him.

Soon, more flapping wings joined the first one, and talking started around him. He strained to listen, to hear the voices talking around him.

"...take care of them?" He heard, a rumbling, deep voice that sent vibrations from the surface of which Rin was nestled in to the rest of his body, signifying that the one who had just talked was the one who was currently holding Rin.

Rin was now very glad that he had taken English classes and knew the language pretty well, since these guys were speaking it.

"Haha, what do you take us for, Spazzie? Dumbasses who don't know how to do their job? Kyahahah, at least have some faith in your brother, you old coot!" This voice was smooth, dare he say it, smooth as jazz. Honestly, it was. It was like listening to the high, snazzy notes of a saxophone, but with the soothing and gliding music from a piano, with undertones of smooth bass notes as well. It was honestly not like anything Rin had ever heard before, like multiple people speaking at once, but all in one voice. You could tell that the speaker was definitely female, though.

"Don't make Nii-san angry please, Alia-chan. He's currently holding Okumura-san, and if you provoke him too much, he might drop him in favour of strangling you. And, also, I'm almost as old as Azleth." This voice sounded nice, like wind chimes in a light breeze. It sounded young, and feminine, and slightly amused with the situation.

The person who was holding Rin growled a bit, but tightened his hold on Satan's son.

"We'd better get going. Exorcists are going to be trying to find us sooner or later, and I'd rather be gone by that time."

He assumed that the companions of the guy holding him agreed, but Rin was extremely drowsily all of a sudden. The voices blurred, once again, and suddenly he felt like they were moving. The sound of flapping wings drowned his senses once again, and the extreme pain that was going on in his system was now down to a more numb pain, like his whole body feeling tingly and asleep.

Suddenly, a warm blanket of just plain happiness and tranquility took over his senses. It was as if all of the feelings of happiness in his childhood, all of the happiness and success in cooking, all of the love that he had received in his life, flooded into his system. When he cracked open his heavy eyelids by just a bit, he could see a blurry white and gold landscape, warm and inviting, even though he could not even properly see it.

It was almost like...

...heaven...

With that last thought, Rin allowed unconsciousness to overtake him, leading him to a dream filled space where his brother and his friends still cared for him and where his father (not the biological one, of course) was still alive.

But, little did Rin know, that his last thought was entirely correct.

**YOSH! YOSHYOSHYOSH! Done! Haha, whew! All of the homework I had made this hard to finish, but it kept staring me in the face and being like 'FINISH MEEEEE' so I was like 'fine, stupid paper...'**

**That's right, sad Alias moment, and Azleth just might have an eensy little crush on her. And, Aros' gender was revealed XD**

**That's right, Rin was saved! I feel that he seems really OOCish, but c'mon, he's basically in a half asleep gargle of 'WHUTS GOIN ON BLUHHHH' like I usually am when I write these stories. Or just am normally :P**

**Also, OC cameos! The cane bearing demon girl belongs to Mew SunsetStar, the gilled girl belongs to the unknown assassin, and the maroon haired angry guy belongs to my good friend MVSilentstrike! Thanks you guys for sending me these magnificent OCs!**

**The next chapter will take a really long time, probably, but whatever. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and tell me what you liked, disliked, what I should/could change, and any ideas for future chapters!**

**Buh bye! ~ChrystalDragoness**


	5. An exorcist's lament

Angelic Vengeance

Chapter 5: An exorcist's lament

**YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAH BABY I'M BACK AND READY TO ATTACK! I am sososososo sorry that I haven't updated earlier, I had an insanely busy week. :P hope you enjoy the chapter, though! Mild language in this one, as it's not from the point of view of the triple A batteries or Rin.**

**Blue exorcist belongs to some rich guy in Japan. Not me *cries***

Yukio had a feeling that something bad was about to happen.

It started in the morning, just a faint feeling of unease then, but he had brushed it off as he went to school. Progressively through the day, it kept getting worse and worse, eventually making it so that he couldn't even eat his terrible lunch, though he usually couldn't eat it anyways. Without Rin there to make meals, Ukobach had also refused to do anything and had moved back to Mephisto, along with Kuro. Without Rin...

... No, Yukio couldn't think those things. Giving Rin to the Vatican was obviously for the best, as he was too much trouble, and he would have been executed anyways. The exwires wanted nothing to do with him, and had pretty much fully supported giving Rin away.

But, Yukio had to wonder if what was causing this had something to do with Rin. After all, they had shared some sort of bond with each other, maybe something to do with being twins, or being the sons of Satan, or both, even if Yukio was human. He could always feel the bond, I guess you could say, tying him to his brother and able to tell if he was alive or not. Over the past few weeks, the feeling was diminished, but still there. He could feel it all the time, incessantly nagging at him, but he usually just ignored it.

Yukio shook those thoughts out of his head and ignored the churning feeling of his stomach as he continued on with the lesson, the exwires dutifully taking notes and paying attention, unlike what his slacker of a brother would have done, who chose to sleep in class rather than pay attention.

After cram school was over, Yukio immediately went back to the dorm to get some sleep. The abandoned place was empty, even more so than when Yukio and Rin had moved there, without the presence of any familiars or half demon loud mouths.

He resolutely trudged among the halls, eventually reaching his nearly empty room, and sighed. Yes, he could admit, he missed Rin. He was rethinking his choices now, and Yukio found that they had probably not been the smartest. But he couldn't change his past decisions, and there was no way to get him back. Yukio shook the feeling of remorse off, and replaced it with a cold and apathetic feeling targeted towards his brother. Yukio knew that Rin wasn't going to die, the facility that he had been sent to was making sure of it. After all, you can't really expect to learn much from something that was dead. And, besides, even when they were done experimenting on Rin and learning about him, they had promised to keep him alive and put him in one of the highest security prisons in Japan.

With that, he walked over to his bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**TIMESKIP**

It was around midnight when Yukio woke up.

At first, everything seemed all fine and normal, but then, he remarked the terrible churning of his gut and lightheaded-ness accompanying him. And then he started hearing the voices.

They were muffled, as if he was listening to someone talking through a door, and he couldn't quite tell what they were saying, but it alarmed him nonetheless.

"...take...them?" Said one of the voices, only a few words actually being hear able.

"Haha... Dumbasses... Who... Job... Faith... Brother..." Buzzed in another voice, slurred and staticky, and so he could barely hear what it said.

"Don't... Angry... Holding Okumura... Provoke... Drop him..." That was all Yukio needed to know. At the moment, he believed that he was sharing his hearing with his older brother, and what he was hearing was slightly terrifying. He could quite clearly feel the bond connecting him to his brother, and he felt insurmountable amounts of pain prickling in his blood.

In a few simple moments, bright light flooded his vision, sending stars flashing in his eyes. The bright colour, along with a smattering of gold, rendered him blind, and sent pain shooting in his eyes. Every nerve ending in his body burned with pain, and what felt like huge shocks of electricity ran along his spine. Suddenly, the entire thing stopped, and he fell, panting, on the floor.

Something was wrong, Yukio decided, and it was not good. There were many things absolutely _wrong _with what had just happened, and there was a strange feeling, or, more accurately, _lack_ of a feeling, inside him, and he couldn't quite figure out what it was.

Until he realized.

The bond tying him to his brother was completely _gone._

**LINELINELINELINELINE**

"GRAAAAAAAH!" Screamed an angry maroon headed male, surrounded by the unconscious bodies of many exorcists. Of course, it was just his luck that one of the simplest and most important job that he'd ever had was a failed one.

One of the half demons, namely Keiko Nanami, slowly sat up from her place on the floor of the laboratory, and yawned.

"Wow, I slept like a rock! What'd I miss, Brenten?" She asked the maroon haired hothead, who was now seething so much that one could almost _swear _that smoke was coming out of his ears.

"BAKA! Do you realize just how important this mission was and just how _simple_ it was? All we had to do was sit in a room while the son of Satan was tested on, while waiting and seeing if the anti-demon barrier was breached, and then take care of the threats! But no! Apparently, little angry demon girls are able to knock out an entire group of exorcists! It just- no! GRAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Actually, that one demon was a guy, remember?"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE ABOUT TECHNICALITIES!" He -Brenten -screamed, waking the other half demon in the group.

Jutta slowly rose up from her place on the floor and inquired "What... Happened..." While holding her head, which had a large bump on it. She brushed her pigtailed hair off of her shoulders and gently touched her gills, looking faintly concerned as she seemed to realize what had happened before.

Brenten was extremely pissed at the half demons, as well as all demons in general, at the moment. He didn't have anything against the half demon exorcists. Actually, he didn't really have anything against any half demons. But, even though Rin Okumura was just a half demon, Brenten despised him to his very core. Sons of Satan were known to be almost as bad as Satan himself. Therefore, Rin was obviously evil. Those two demons from before had- no doubt- some companions that had taken the Satan spawn before all of the exorcists arrived, and probably brought him back to Gehenna by now, causing him to fail one of the most important missions of his life. And, in his eyes, all demons were terrible at that time.

He snarled and walked to the corner of the room, continuously slamming his head against the wall in utter frustration.

"Awww, Brenten's angry." Keiko said to Jutta, pouting as she did.

"Brenten's always angry, Keiko, don't take it personally." Jutta replied, gaining back her bearings and observing the raging male across the room.

"I still find it funny that we got our asses kicked by a little cross dressing demon." Keiko giggled, as if it were the funniest thing on earth.

But the thing was, she was almost cheering the demons on. No, she didn't want them to bring Okumura to Gehenna, but it was better than being tested on in here. If she was in his place, she would have gladly welcomed the 'kidnapping'. But, there was something she dreaded.

Her face quickly morphed to a worried one as she stared at Jutta with concerned eyes.

"How are we going to tell the Vatican that we failed?"

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

He had no idea how the she demon had lured him into this place.

For one, his angel instincts were still quite intact, even if he was no longer considered one anymore. Being in Gehenna made him jittery as hell (pun intended) and even just the presence of the powerful demon in front of him made him feel weak to the knees. Second of all, was the location. He had never been in Gehenna before, but it had been what he was expecting. Dead, twisted forests without the comfort of leaves, dark purple skies dotted with ghastly black clouds spewing green lightning wherever they went, and dry, cracked dirt that normal plants would have immediately shrivelled up and died upon.

But those would've been a welcome sight opposed to where he was now.

Deep underneath oily black waters, not letting any light permeate through it's constantly choppy surface, was a castle. Located in the mirror version of Marianas trench, it was a place so hard to get to, that it was deemed the impossible palace. It was beautiful, in it's strange, dark way, carved out of dead white coral and ebony stone, with strange bubble like windows that were made out of a firm jelly like substance that allowed sea demons to easily slip in and out of the, surprisingly enough, airtight palace.

The problem was, that no matter how airtight the palace was, it was still underwater. And Kazuya _hated_ water.

Yet, somehow, this supposed 'demon king', or, more appropriately, 'demon queen', had gotten him to agree to travel into the veritable bowels of hell.

He had no idea what was actually going on.

The she demon sat elegantly in a throne made of a giant pink clamshell, twisting a strand of her silvery blue hair with one of her thin, pale fingers, arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow above one of her dark blue eyes that glittered with amusement. Her slim and lithe form was clad with a flowy, green and blue silk dress, as well as wearing a headband consisting of three strings of large pearls that were the exact same size as each other, acting as a crown. Her pink lips were curled in an innocent smile, and it could almost fool you into believing that she had good intentions.

Fortunately, Kazuya was no idiot.

"What do you want?" he boomed, pretending that he wasn't shaking like a chihuahua in Antarctica.

She laughed, a sound like twinkling wind chimes, but it only served to put the silver haired fallen angel more on edge.

Just how had he gotten himself in this situation again?

Oh yeah. He had been on an assassination job back in Assiah. It had gone swiftly, and without much mess, but a certain demoness had observed what had happened. She had spoken a few words to him, something about being lucky she wasn't killing him on the spot for being an angel, albeit a fallen one, and then, somehow, she had persuaded him to follow her into a Gehenna gate, leading straight into a palace at the bottom of an ocean.

Well, shit.

"You are quite the interesting angel, Kazuya Tatsu. To answer your previous question, I need your assistance." She said, her pleasant smile sending chills down his back.

"With what?" He growled back, obviously uncomfortable. Damn, he really wanted Xeres with him right now.

"A small task." She replied, tilting her head, allowing long, pale blue-silver hair to cascade off of her shoulder.

"I suspect you have heard of the new son of Satan?" He subtly nodded. The kid became a big request to be killed a few weeks ago, but no one knew where he went. Even at the moment, assassins were scouring the streets of True Cross Academy, trying to acquire the huge bounty upon Rin Okumura's head. Kazuya suspected that the insane headmaster of the place, Johann Faust (or so it was said. Kazuya had a suspicion that it wasn't his real name), was hiding the half demon deep within the place.

"What I want you to do is kill him."

Whoop de doo, fantastic, another assassination mission. He wasn't about to go on one of those. Whether or not the other assassins had realized that it was an impossible suicide mission, he didn't know, but he wasn't an idiot blinded by the amount of money that was in it. He would rather not die, thank you very much, he just wanted to let out his anger on unsuspecting victims and get paid for it.

"No way, lady. There isn't any way you could ever convince me to do that. True Cross is heavily guarded all days of the week, not to mention the fact that one of the most prestigious schools of exorcism is situated there. Even if exorcists don't know about angels, fallen angels resemble demons close enough, not to mention that all of the same weaknesses in demons are mine, as you probably know. There's no way in Gehenna that I would go on this mission."

Her smile became predatory by the end of his rant, completely disregarding her previous innocent facade.

"Oh, but he isn't in True Cross."

_Wait._

"He is now in your previous home, Rosarra."

_What._

"If you do this, revenge can very easily be obtained."

_Is this for real?_

"I will also provide the forces necessary for this mission."

_Yes. It. Is._

Oh god, this demon queen was for real. And, the thing was, it sounded oddly attractive now. Rohsarra wouldn't suspect a thing, the Satan spawn would be dead and he could take advantage of the situation and get a ton of money, and then kill Azren, his former 'friend'.

But there had to be a catch.

"What if I refuse?" He asked, cautiously, as to not enrage the demon.

She just smiled an evil smile, something so terribly sinister and dark that it gave an entirely new meaning to the word 'evil'.

"Oh, nothing really." She said in a nonchalant voice, as she pet the head of a gagged and chained demon with feminine features, acid green eyes, and salmon pink hair streaked with silver, who was- and had- been kneeled on his knees next to the demoness during the entire exchange. He looked pleadingly towards Kazuya, as if to tell him to run, to escape, and escape the clutches of the evil demon.

But the demon queen stared confidently at him, as if she knew that he was going to say that he would take this task, for if he didn't, he would end up like the poor little chained demon boy at her side.

For the first time in at least three years, he felt a feeling of pity. The poor little boy was just sitting there for aesthetic purposes and for the entertainment of the cruel demoness. He was probably always regarded as an object, not being referred to as 'him' but 'it', being all alone, and constantly treated badly. That last one was like what Kazuya had endured, as he had been chastised for not being good enough and for not rising to expectations. He was constantly referred to as 'the disappointment' rather than 'Kazuya Tatsu'. And, for some reason, a faint chord of familiarity chimed inside of Kazuya at the sight of the little demon boy. If he finished this ridiculous mission, he knew what he would do.

"If I succeed in this mission, I have a request."

The she demon raised on of her dainty brows, but gestured for him to continue.

"If I succeed, give me the demon that's beside you, as a reward."

A surprised look shone on her face, but then was replaced by a scheming smirk and eyes twinkling with a devious spark. Meanwhile, the small pink haired demon had brightened and stared at Kazuya with an inkling of hope, beautiful hope, igniting in his eyes.

The demon queen nodded to him and said "You've got yourself a deal."

**AHAHAHA HERE IT IS! Ok, some of the parts in this feel extremely crappily done to me, so tell me if it is.**

**Anyways, OCs and angst! Yay! I almost feel bad for making Yukio a douche. Strangely, I don't. Oh well :). If I messed up any OCs, just tell me. Please. I don't want the story going on without the proper attitude/appearance/description of your original characters. That would not be good. Oh yeah, by the way, OC submissions are now closed!**

**Besides the little demon boy at the end, OCs in this chapter do not belong to me! Keiko belongs to Mew SunsetStar, Jutta belongs to the unknown assassin, Brenten belongs to MVSilentstrike, Kazuya belongs to HeavensLuminousArc, and the demon queen belongs to AwokenPsycho. Thank you to everyone for sending the amazing OCs! (I forgot to mention for so many chapters that the 'status' part of the OC sheet means social status, like low class, middle class, etc. I'm so sorry, I'm a forgetful idiot)**

**Thank you to all of the wonderful viewers, reviewers, PMers, Favouriters, Followers, and the like! This is ChrystalDragoness, signing off! (That was so lame. XD)**


	6. Rohsarra

Angelic Vengeance

Chapter 6: Rohsarra

**Morning, all you amazing peoples! I'm so sorry about this being so late! Anyways, I'm sorry if in this chapter I offend any religious people (Seriously, I'm so sorry if I offend you! I needed a way to somehow fit this properly in the story :P), cursing is included, and a little bit of sadness too! You have been warned!**

**The day I own Blue Exorcist would be the day when Alias stopped being strange XD**

Kuro nervously paced on the pink, fluffy carpet of Mephisto's room while terrible echoes of pain prickled in his blood.

It must have had something to do with Rin, the cat sidhé decided, settling to lie down as the pain became increasingly worse.

You see, familiars establish a bond with their owners that tells them their current condition, their emotions, and the like. The closer the pair was, the stronger the bond would get. Rin and Kuro were very close, and so the bond was very strong. It tied them together, and so Kuro could always tell if his friend was okay.

But, during the last few weeks, after Rin had been given to the Vatican by his 'friends' (Kuro mentally hissed the word as his face became sour), every day he couldn't do much, since all he could sense was the pain, the starvation, the sadness, the loneliness, and the like. Mephisto did seem slightly worried about it, but Kuro always assured him that it was nothing. Rin wouldn't have wanted anyone to worry about him, and the Demon King wouldn't have been able to do much about the situation anyways.

And so, it was while he was laying on the ground, that the strong bond that connected the two was suddenly severed with a flash of white and gold.

_"RIIIIIN!"_ Yowled Kuro, jumping up and rushing out of the room to Mephisto's office, zipping around the older demon while yowling and crying Rin's name in a panic.

The powerful demon got to his feet, abandoning his paperwork, and worriedly addressed the cat demon.

"Kuro, are you alright? And what's this about Rin?"

Ukobach also abandoned his post at the microwave preparing instant ramen for Mephisto, and rushed over to try and calm down the hysterical Kuro, who was now sobbing on the floor.

_"It's... It's gone!_" Wailed Kuro, hopelessly staring at Mephisto.

"What is?"

_"My bond with Rin!"_

They all became silent after that, and the other two demons donned a look of horror.

"He... He's dead!?" Exclaimed the demon king

_"Worse!"_

"What could possibly be worse than that!?" Asked Mephisto, who was now crouching beside the sobbing cat sidhé.

_"He's in- in-"_ Kuro took a deep breath, steeling himself for what he was about to say.

_"He's in Rohsarra!"_

**LINELINELINELINE**

When Rin woke up, the first thing he thought was 'Am I dead?'

Of course, this was thought with justice. The warm, fluffy thing encompassing him felt like he imagined a cloud to feel, like quilt weaved out of cotton and warmth and pure happiness. No exaggeration. It was litterally like swimming in an relaxing ocean of serenity.

"WHAT DO YOU DO WITH A DRUNKEN SAILOR AT NINE IN THE MOOOORNING!"

Well, there goes the serenity.

"AHHHH!" Screamed Rin, after being rudely awoken from his peaceful rest and springing out of the bed, flapping his arms about like a demented windmill. Well, who could blame him?

"Le gasp! He's awake! SPAZLETH, WAFER, GET YOUR LOUSY ASS ASSES IN HERE RIGHT AT THIS MOMENT YOU ANGRY LITTLE PIECES OF SHIT!" Screamed the same, slightly multi-toned voice that had been screeching a god forsaken song at...

...Rin was going to guess nine in the morning.

He settled into a defensive stance and raised his hands in front of his face when, suddenly, the beaming face of a girl in her late teens appeared right in front of him.

"So, sleeping beauty finally awoke from her rest!" Chuckled the girl, and Rin squeaked and jumped back again.

The female was very busty (which reminded Rin of someone, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it...) and lithe, and her figure was clad in a skintight, black shirt that stopped before her belly button, a short, black plaid skirt that had two large belts keeping it up, and wore combat boots with neon laces on her feet. She had long, waist length blonde hair with shimmering silver streaks, predominantly a silver patch smack dab on her forehead in the shape of a diamond.

She was also taller than him by about four inches, with him only being about five foot eight.

Goddamn it.

Next, he examined the room he was in, in case he needed to fight the strange girl and his surroundings would put him at a disadvantage.

He was in a white, dome like room, with a high ceiling and pillars spread evenly across them. The bed that he had been sleeping in was also white, and downy sheets covered its surface, (which explained why it felt so good and soft and nice) had five other identical ones placed in equal distances across the room, although they were all unoccupied. Tables were placed next to the beds, covered in medical equipment such as bandages, disinfectant, and various tools a doctor would've had a field day with (These observations made it clear that he was in some sort of infirmary). The double doors that were decorated in detailed cherubs and herbs had been slammed open, no doubt by the blonde haired girl that was in the room with him, and led to a gold, white, and light brown hallway beyond.

"H-hey! I'm not a girl! Don't call me that!" He yelled at her, pointing an accusing finger at the amused girl, while his tail lashed out behind him.

Wait a minute...

...tail!?

He yelped and hurriedly hid his tail under his new white shirt, sending pulsing pain across it, after which he found that his chest was wrapped with many bandages, and stared at the amused girl in horror.

She had seen his tail, no doubt! She was staring at it when he had shoved it under his shirt, so she could obviously see demons. Now, she would beat him up and give him to some scientists who wanted to experiment on him, just like... Like...

Who?

Rin suddenly stopped, and stared confusedly at the wall, completely disregarding the blonde girl who now seemed kind of pissed at being ignored, and bit his lip in concentration. Who had done that again? All Rin could really remember at the moment was being experimented on by scientists. Everything before that was just... Blank. He knew about demons, humans, exorcists, how he was the son of Satan, but he didn't exactly know _how_ he knew these things. Which really freaked him out.

"Um... Are you going to kill me for being a demon?" Questioned Rin, once again staring at the girl. She blinked owlishly for a moment, and then started to laugh raucously, her green eyes swimming with tears and holding her aching stomach.

"Pfffft HAHAHAH, are you dumb, Okumura-chan?" She asked, giggling and wiping her eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, this girl's got a tail as well!" At that, Rin gaped at the reptilian tail with a spade shaped tip at the end waving innocently behind the girl, too dumbstruck to react to her 'dumb' comment.

"You... You're a half demon too!?"

"No, she's a full fledged, extremely irritating, and devious demon. I would advise taking a step back from her, she may taint your innocence." Said a low, baritone voice in a pissed off tone, that accompanied a raven haired, dark blue eyed guy, also in his late teens, (looking to be about nineteen) who walked in through the open doors, followed by a young, eleven year old girl with long white hair and ruby eyes.

"Gyahahah, Spazleth, you're a fucking asshole!" The blonde girl laughed, pointing at, who he presumed, was 'Spazleth'.

"Why are you laughing?" Growled 'Spazleth'.

"Because I'm happy, you prick! Okumura-chan is awake~!" She said in a singsong voice, prancing around the medical room and jumping on beds and tables like it was completely normal to do so.

_What... The... Fuck?_

"You two, stop it! You're scaring Okumura-san!" Yelled the small white haired girl, who had put her hands on her hips and was glaring at the other two in the room, while Rin just kind of stood there, confused.

The other two shivered in fear, and ceased goofing off in favour of standing rigidly still.

"Um..." Rin said, still completely confused by whatever the heck was going on.

"I'm very sorry about Azleth and Alias' behaviours-" a glare was sent to the two, who were apparently not called 'Spazleth' and 'Blonde girl'. "-but they mean well, honest! Anyways, the two idiots over there are Azleth and Alias, they have some pointless rivalry thing going on." The sounds of the two rivals squawking that it was not stupid and that they were rivals for good reasons filled the room.

"Oh yes, I'm Aros, it's nice to meet you! Before you ask, no, you are not in Gehenna or in any immediate danger, and no, I'm not a girl."

Rin spluttered and blushed in embarrassment as Aros told him this, not realizing that he was a guy (nobody would've, goddamnit!), and then realizing that he hadn't even once asked himself where he was.

The thought spurred him back into cautious defence mode, and he took a step back. One of these three people was a demon, and he didn't have a doubt in his mind that at least one of the other ones was also a spawn of Gehenna. Not to mention, for them to bring him here and heal him, they must have a reason.

"Why am I here?" Rin questioned, wary of the three strange people.

"Because of the motherfucking magical rhino that feasts on tacos and shit while rolling around like on the ground like a certain mentally deranged Spazleth. We fucking rescued you, Okumura-chan! Jeez, would you rather go back to that laboratory and get tested on more? What are you, a masochist?" Asked Alias, who grumpily folded her arms, but smiled as Azleth started yelling obscenities at her.

"Don't be rude Alias, it's reasonable for him to be alarmed. Now, Okumura-san, why don't we explain all that's happened while we show you around?" Aros asked, to which Rin cautiously nodded. He wasn't going to get anywhere at this point, and he needed answers.

"Great, follow us!" The white haired boy cheered happily, and then all of them followed along in a small parade like procession.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINE**

"Hmmm, where to start Okumura-san? Well, I guess we should start by telling you where you are. At the moment, we are in a place called Rohsarra, which is the Assiahn equivalent to heaven. You see, instead of the way that exorcists see it, as simply two worlds, Assiah and Gehenna as mirror worlds, it is actually more of a three dimensional triangle, as we see it. There is Gehenna, the world, or, more appropriately, dimension of chaos, Assiah, the desirable mortal world that many a creature seek to make their own, Rohsarra, the heavenly dimension, and Limbo, the place where the deceased souls of demons and angels go to rest in the infinite blackness forever.

As you already know about Assiah and Gehenna, I will instead mostly explain to you Rohsarra. We are the world of which is governed by order and peace, but we regularly go to Assiah to aid in the fight against demons. This is a world where, originally Arasenfou, better known as angels, or 'Tenshi' in your native language, reside.

You may be familiar with the concept of heaven and Gods, but I assure you, humans got the tales a little mixed up. In the beginning, all of the worlds did not have any contact with each other whatsoever, except if you count Limbo, therefore God, the main ruler here, did not really create any creatures other than the ones that reside in this land. But when the other worlds did become accessible, the mind bending angels of Rohsarra found the humans' lack of knowledge about the gods that they served under absolutely disgraceful. Therefore, they did what they did best and force fed them the knowledge of their gods, with a few twists to make them more integrated into human society, into the humans' minds. Someone that we know _very_ well was one of these, actually. He served directly under God, the strongest of gods and the ruler of Rohsarra, and it left quite an impact on the human society, as you can probably tell.

Anyways, before, before Rohsarra had a huge hatred for demons. Actually, to the demons of Gehenna we are still thought of to be ruthless killers of demons! Anyways, one day, a demon had prayed to God with determination, and only the best of intentions, in mind. She had never wished to be part of an evil and corrupt society, led by an evil King. She had wanted to make a difference in the world, to protect the humans that she so cherished. God heard her pleas and answered to them, sending out a few angels to retrieve a demon and bring her to Rohsarra. They did so, and she spoke with God. He realized that what she said was true, and the demon had swiftly accustomed to the systems here.

Years later, after joining a group of angelic demon hunters, the demon had proposed something that had originally sounded preposterous. She had proposed for demon hunters to be recomposed as, instead of solely destroying demons, rescuing the good and well meaning demons, half demons, and half angels, who used to be seen as somewhat of a disgrace to Rohsarra, from being killed by the recently composed exorcists who were rapidly growing in power.

To the angels' horror, God eagerly accepted the proposition. But, soon, the angels grew to accept and, more importantly, thoroughly agree with these terms. We are demon hunters, Okumura-san, and that is why we rescued you and why you are here." Aros finished as they made their way out of the large, gold and white castle that they were in. Rin nodded, enraptured by the tale, while Azleth nodded his confirmation to the story and Alias grinned.

"Heheh, yup~! Pretty cool, eh? Aros is a good story teller!" Grinned Alias, while snickering. Aros blushed in embarrassment from that comment while Azleth scowled moodily. He didn't know why, but that action kind of reminded Rin of someone. It was at the tip of his tongue, but Rin just couldn't remember!

"Yeah. Y'know, the demon who made that impact in a place like this must've been awesome!" Rin exclaimed, the familiarity of the grumpy gesture already pushed to the back of his mind.

Alias quickly grinned as the small group came to a standstill, leaning against the wrought iron railing of the stone bridge that they had found theirselves on, after walking out of the massive white and gold castle that looked as if it would've been in a fairy tail, with all of it's impressive spires and many rooms. Unfortunately, they never really explored it, instead opting to let Rin enjoy the sunny outside world with forests of birch trees with golden leaves and many creatures that varied from demons to, what he supposed, were creatures from heaven.

"Kekeke, yup! She's an awesome demon! And she can totally kick your ass any day!" Giggled Alias, showing off her oddly human teeth.

"Yeah right! How would you know that any ways?" Asked Rin, also reclining on the railing beside the blonde demon. He was beginning to warm up to her, as she was very easy to get along with, not to mention pretty cool.

"That's cause I know her! Haha, she's a real badass!" She said confidently, and Azleth and Aros facepalmed in the background.

"Eh, really?! You've got to take me to meet her!" Exclaimed Rin excitedly, his once again free tail waving happily around in the air behind him.

"Kekeke, it seems that you already have!"

"Huh? What're you talking about?"

Alias' eyes sparkled triumphantly as she stood up and struck a pose, making a peace sign while grinning a Cheshire Cat grin.

"Haha, I am Alias, or the 'demon of a thousand names' as some call me, and I'm the most badass shapeshifter in all of existence! I was also the first demon to be accepted into angel society, the one who made the proposition to protect the good demons and halfies, and, finally, a faithful member of the Triple A Batteries! Fuck yeah, bitches!" She said triumphantly.

Rin, obviously, was quite astounded at that and completely fanboyed, while a ruby eyed half demon and a blue eyed angel sat and watched the spectacle.

"What!? How was a nineteen year old like you able to do that!?" Rin said with true curiosity, while Alias' grin became wider.

"Ohohoho, I am a LOT older than nineteen, Okumura-chan!" She giggled, waving a finger at him.

"Oh yeah? Then how old are you?" Challenged Rin, also pointing a finger at her.

A smirk was then plastered on the shapeshifter's face as she said without hesitation "I'm seven thousand four hundred and sixty three years old."

Rin just stood there for a second before exclaiming "You're lying! There's no way!"

"Actually, she is that old." Azleth said.

"WHAT!?"

"Pffft, don't make that face! I'll have you know that Azleth and Aros are older than me!"

Rin stared incredulously at the other two on the bridge, gaping at the two.

"Then how old are these guys!?"

Aros chuckled before saying "Ten thousand nine hundred and forty two years old."

Azleth grumbled out after Aros "Eleven thousand two hundred and twenty years old."

To say Rin was shocked was an understatement. These three beings that didn't even look (or act, really.) much older than him! It was hurting his head, to be honest. He knew that demons could regenerate and stuff, which would in turn make them less susceptible to aging, and it must've been the same with angels, but still!

As Rin was kind of just standing there, shocked, Alias began talking again.

"Heheh, anyways! I think we should go introduce Okumura-chan to God! He was really excited to meet him. I actually thought some little shit had went and brought him coffee from Assiah or some shit like that, but I told him that he needed to calm the actual fuck down and then proceeded to tell him that Okumura-chan was out cold, and would be for a couple of days. He's really impatient right now and I feel for the poor souls that have to deal with him right now. 'Merciful God' my ass, that son of a bitch can be annoying as fuck when he's impatient."

"Shut up, don't speak of Him in such a manner, you stupid demon!" Yelled Azleth, deftly pointing at the demon girl as she smirked at the uptight angel, but then rounded back to the stunned son of Satan.

"And, by the way Okumura-chan, you can't refuse. You need to see God right away."

Rin looked at the way he was dressed (in sweatpants and a T shirt (they must've stripped him while he was asleep oh my god that was a creepy thought)) and at his current hairstyle (it was very long now, easily reaching past his shoulder blades, and tangled as hell, and _was it a lighter colour than before!?_), deciding that it could probably wait until he was at least cleaned up first.

Alias saw the face he was making, and promptly smirked.

"Okumura-chan, you can't refuse God's orders. After all-" Alias' eyes suddenly became heterochromatic, one red and one gold, oozing with an intimidating aura "-his orders are absolute."

Everyone kind of just stared at Alias and her weird eyes for a moment, before she shifted them back and laughed, grabbing the eldest Okumura twin's wrist and dragging him to the castle.

"...hey, nii-san? Do you have any idea what that was about?"

"Aros, the day that Alias' enigmas would be figured out would be on the same day when Zeus would stop being a cheating asshole."

"...I see your point."

**MAPLEBROWNSUGAROATMEALISGOODLOL**

God sat majestically on his throne, looking regal, important, diplomatic, and, most importantly, caring and open to anyone.

Which was quite a feat, considering he was extremely impatient and bored. And splayed out on his red and gold throne while playing Zelda on his DS.

Yes, God had a DS. It was a gold one too, matching most of the magnificent room he was situated in alone. Yup, alone. All of his angelic subjects had recently gotten fed up with his annoying, bored antics that usually involved embarrassing and pranking them. Hey, just because he was God didn't mean he didn't have any humour! Unfortunately, most angels were pretty serious and humourless, which made the ruler of Rohsarra wonder where he went wrong creating the beings. Well, at least he had his demonic subjects! Most of them were pretty good at taking a joke, and a few brave ones even pranked him back!

Of course, that wasn't always a good thing. He still remembered when Alias gave him a 'candy apple' for Halloween, which actually turned out to be a caramel covered onion stuffed with garlic, hot sauce, cherry flavoured Halls cough drops, and, finally, a ton of cinnamon.

Needless to say, after since that incident he never ate anything with the newly pronounced 'unholy' spice that was cinnamon.

But Alias was still his favourite.

I mean, seriously, how could anyone possibly hate her? The demon was, quite frankly, the awesomest person you would ever meet. She was the first person he had the pleasure to meet that was actually fun, and, although at first she was surprised by his childishness and mischievousness, extremely soon came to fully accept the way that he was and became one of his best informants, and the first person he would turn to in any sort of situation. What was it that Assiahns called it again? Ah, yes, 'best friends'.

Soon after these musings, the huge doors leading to his throne room were opened and a certain shapeshifting demon marched in, dragging with her a navy haired kid that was dressed in a rather unceremonious way.

He chuckled at her bright face. _Speak of the devil, and she shall appear._

"Mooooooorning God! How are you today?"

God radiantly smiled as he shut his DS and sat up properly, setting the Nintendo (oh, bless their hearts, he loves them all. Except for the one that had the idea of WiiU) device on the armrest of his throne.

"Ah, I'm very bored Ali. Who's that behind you?" He asked, rising from his seat to meet the demon.

"This is Rin Okumura! I'm still getting used to the weird Japanese thing that you call people by their last name all of the time, but whatever! I know you had wanted to see him, and you become terribly annoying when you're waiting or impatient."

He ignored her annoying comment (unfortunately, he had to admit it was true) and walked forward to properly see Rin. God had to say, the son of Satan wasn't what he had been expecting. The boy was on the smaller side, probably about eight inches shorter than God himself, and on the skinnier side, but was still somewhat muscled.

Rin was also taken off guard by God's appearance. He was kind of expecting an old man with a bushy beard that exuded wisdom, definitely not what looked to be a twenty year old man with messy hair and warm eyes the colour of the sun, slightly tanned skin, and with an army green jacket that's collar was lined with fur, casual blue denim jeans, and bare feet who played Zelda on a gold DS.

Well then.

"Hm, so you're the infamous Rin, the son of my sworn enemy." God said, and then smiled happily "Holy crap, Satan's going to be pissed!" He started to chuckle, and ruffled the blue hair of the dumbstruck teen.

"Don't worry kid, you're in safe hands. We won't let anyone hurt you while you're in Rohsarra, be certain of that. Anyways, why don't you tell us all of what had went on before the Triple A team brought you up here?"

Rin stood still for a moment, thinking, before he started fiddling with the hem of his shirt and told them "Well, I was being experimented on in that lab, as you probably know, but, uh, I can't really, you know, remember anything before that." He finished, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Suddenly, Alias' face formed into one of true rage and she screamed "AZLETH YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE!" Before running out of the room, leaving Rin and God with each other.

They stared at each other for a moment, while Rin felt oddly at ease, before the ruler of Rohsarra grinned and said "Wanna play on the Xbox with me?"

Needless to say, the second youngest son of Satan and God had a good time playing Call of Duty while Alias, Aros, and Azleth freaked out trying to find them.

**OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS CAME OUT SO LATE AAAAARGGG. Seriously, I am so freaking sorry! I have had a terrible week :( but anyways, the chapter is out! :D**

**Ok, first thing, I love God's personality so much XD I really like to create characters that are really out of the ordinary and have personalities that you wouldn't expect, therefore God is a hardcore gamer that enjoys pranks and mischief! Don't worry, though. When God wants to get serious, shiz goes down. Unfortunately, no new OCs were introduced this chapter (besides God), but I included Kuro, Mephisto, and Ukobach! Hope you liked that little scene there!**

**Anyways, now I'm going to respond to reviews! I'm doing it with my other story, and it makes me feel closer to all of you, so here it goes!**

**the unknown assassin: THANK YOU FOR FORGIVING ME! I'm so forgetful sometimes :P. Yup, the Vatican is going to flip out! I might put that in next chapter, actually!**

**UnicornWithABananaHorn: YAAAAAY THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW! Crazy stuff, my friend. For example, we found out that the Triple A Batteries are basically ancient and that God has tried the cinnamon challenge XD Hope that you liked this chapter!**

**Kanrei: Yup. Heheh, I'm so evil ;) Actually, I think Kazuya is okay with killing Rin, though! Yay villainous-but-not-completely-evil-characters!**

**HeavensLuminousArc: Okay, thank you so much for telling me that! I would hate for me to get his character wrong. I know, Yukio is kind of a douche in this XD I actually forgot to add in Kuro's perspective of this, so when you posted that review, I was all like 'OH NO I FORGOT' and immediately thought of ways to add him!**

**SheikahZangetsu: Thank you so much! You have no idea how much it means to me that you like the story so far! I hope this chapter was up to par!**

**Mew SunsetStar: thank you, I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks for telling me Keiko's status, and the mission is kind of one of those 'experience' missions that they take Exwires on, just to clear that up! In the next chapter, I'll explain how and why the bond broke with both Kuro and Yukio, so no need to worry!**

**AwokenPsycho: THANK YOU! It's no problem about the villain, she was really fun to write! Here's the next chapter, and I'm so sorry it was out so late!**

**Anyways, thank you for reading, and I hope that you liked it! This is ChrystalDragoness, over and out!**

**(P.S, if any of you catch the reference in this chapter, put it in the reviews! I'll give you a shout out and a cookie in the next chapter!)**


End file.
